User blog:Order of the Command Block/Order's Christmas Countdown 2018! Pt. 10
Chapter 10: 4 days 'till Christmas... Nia (Purpose): To make our collective vocation the building and developing of our community in order to restore our people to their traditional greatness. L watched as the blue sparkles of light slowly drifted to the floor before winking out of sight. She was sprawled out on the carpet, letting the tears in her eyes slowly seep into the soft material. She couldn’t move. The girl wanted to fall asleep, to wake up and have it be Christmas morning. She remembered Domitron’s grin as he welcomed her to his house. They’d been happy that morning. Order jokingly chasing Wolf. She and Narrator making sure they didn’t hurt themselves. Georgia and Domitron playing games downstairs. The smell of cookies. L realized she was crying harder now, curled in on herself like an armadillo. Slowly, she sat up, cheeks now raw with hot, salty tears. She didn’t give her AU self a second glance as she went past. L stopped in the kitchen and looked around. She knew all of them had picked a room and set up tiny pranks or just tampered with objects to cause the guests at the party to get upset, but the fact stood that she didn’t know what they were. Not that it mattered, anyways. L avoided looking at the empty soap bottle, and proceeded to open the fridge. They had it all wrong. They had assumed little petty disturbances would be enough. She knew that was false. After all, Order had killed her alternate self, and nothing had changed. L resisted the urge to vomit as the corpse popped into her mind. Instead, she slapped the fruit tray to the floor, letting it clatter loudly. She moved rooms, and broke the bathroom mirror. Moved again, and tore up curtains. She waited, allowing the AU others to discover each new disturbance. Once they got too close, she’d do something else. She toyed with them. Heartbroken or not, they were the reason for this mess. Lnerd felt no sympathy. She left tracks, implying some human was tearing up the house, but since no one could see her, no one could pin anything on her. The guests grew increasingly anxious. “I think someone’s going to kill us.” “Are we safe?” “This doesn’t make any sense…” “Don’t split up; whatever you do, don’t split up.” L noticed AU Domitron himself was among the flustered crowd. Spurred on, she kept destroying objects. Food? Spilled. Furniture? Broken. Flooring? Torn up. Walls? Desecrated. L thought about drawing a threat in blood, but she couldn’t stomach the idea. After about an hour of cat-and-mouse wanton destruction, L had run out of new things to wreck. Everyone was paranoid. A few had even left. Even so, nothing had changed. Wolf hadn’t come back. No one had come back. L was just as alone as she was when she started. She almost gave up. It would’ve been so easy to just lie on the floor until she died. She could feel her own death approaching, anyways. Her skin tingled, and a small headache was building. She could still do one last thing, though. L weaved through the frantic houseguests, knocked the stool AU Wolf was sitting in over, and seized the Kwanzaa centerpiece: the menorah. All eyes landed on the lit candles. Before anyone had a moment to shout, she threw it into the living room. It caught fire. Lnerd just smiled as the flames burned everthing in their path. The others screamed, terrified. She didn’t. She watched as the pranks of her friends made it impossible to put out the fire; faulty taps, no fire extinguisher, and no water bottles. If one murder wasn’t enough, surely all of them would suffice. Eventually, the fire reached L herself. It reached out and licked at her shoes. She felt its heat burn away at her. L sat down in the flames, allowing her now transparent leg to rest. The tips of her outline were fading to a pale indigo color. She didn’t fear this death. It was time. As the house went up in smoke, so did L and everyone else inside. Yet L still had a smile. Category:Blog posts